


Fidgety

by BlameThePlotBunnies



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: But I'd Like To Take A Holiday There, Desperate!James, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forward!Robbie, I'd Probably Never Come Back, Implied Sub!James/Dom!Robbie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameThePlotBunnies/pseuds/BlameThePlotBunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend prompted me "Fidgety". I don't think this was quite what either of us were expecting...</p><p>*Edit*<br/>Something's glitching. The tags are ordered correctly in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidgety

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I post with tags in the right order. The mix themselves up. I try again, they post in a different mixed up order. I give up. They should read:  
> Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Desperate!James, Forward!Robbie, Semi-Public Sex, Implied Sub!James/Dom!Robbie, I Don't Know Where This Came From, But I'd Like To Take A Holiday There, I'd Probably Never Come Back.  
> Apologies for that.

James tapped his fingers on the desk; the arm of his chair; the laptop keypad; his own arm. James chewed his nails; his lip; his pen; a paperclip; the inside of his own cheek. James sat up; slouched down; pulled one foot onto the chair; put it down again; pulled both feet onto the chair; put them down again; sat up; leant over the desk; slouched back again. All of this, Robbie observed from behind the file he was supposedly reading, and all without seeming to do so. There were very few things that could have the lad this keyed up. An adrenalin rush might have done it, but they'd been sat in the office for the last hour, so it couldn't be that. About twelve cups of coffee might have gotten him close to this, but he'd barely finished the first one, the cold dregs still in the cup on his desk. Panic normally sent him the other way, into a stillness so complete that even a statue couldn’t have managed it, as did worry, and thoughtfulness. It was then that he observed that James' pupils were blown wide. That narrowed it down to one of two things. High, and James didn't strike him as the drug-taking kind, or aroused. Looking more closely at him, Robbie noticed that, however he sat, he cradled his lower belly with one arm, and that there was a pink flush up the sides of his neck. Aroused then.

"You, Sergeant, have the look of a man who needs to get it over with." Robbie observed, quietly.

James looked up at him, and his eyes widened as he realised that he hadn't misheard, and the flush spread quickly across his cheeks, staining the pale skin with an appetising deep red. He dropped his gaze to his desk, but didn't say anything to either encourage or discourage Robbie from saying anymore.

"It'd make you feel better." Still, James said nothing. "I see. Stage fright is it?" At this, James looked up in shock. "Soon get you over that, lad." James shifted back a little in his chair almost involuntarily as Robbie stood, crossed the little room and sat on the edge of James' desk, angling his body as though he was looking at something on James' computer screen and effectively shielding him from the gaze of anyone in the outer office. Softly, he added "Now would be the moment to say no if you're going to." as he reached down and carefully, oh so carefully unzipped the younger man's trousers. James didn't say a word, his eyes wide and dark, staring up at him with his mouth slightly open and something that may or may not have been awe on his face. Robbie, his gaze apparently fixed intently upon the computer screen, but really taking in James' every expression out of the corner of his eye, slipped a hand inside the other man's boxers, curling around his cock and jerking him off with smooth, strong pulls that spoke of fifty-nine years experience. A few moments passed, then James let out a strangled moan, his eyelids fluttering, and began to thrust into Robbie's grip. Robbie smiled and increased the pace. James slammed his left hand into the edge of the desk to the right of Robbie's thigh with a dull thud and held on, his knuckles white. He brought his left hand up to his mouth in a fist and bit down hard on his knuckles to prevent any sound sneaking out of his mouth as he came. Robbie pulled a tissue from his pocket and neatly swabbed James over with it before setting his clothing to rights. By the time he was finished, James was looking up at him again, albeit with hooded eyes.

"That was… unexpected." James commented, "But not at all unpleasant." He added after a moment

"Not over the line then?" Robbie enquired

"From where you're standing, Sir, you can't even see the line."

"Hmmm… Y'know, James, I'd like to see that line from a bit closer."

"Like…" James swallowed "In my bed, closer?"

"If you're comfortable with the idea, then yes."

A small, mischievous grin crept onto James' face "Tonight Sir?"

"Aye, if you want." Robbie replied with a grin, standing up and crossing back to his seat, halfway across the room, he half-turned back again. "Oh, and James, you will drop the Sir in bed, won't you? Makes me feel like a right dirty old man."

James nodded "Of course. Rob okay, Sir?" he winked

"Aye, that'll do." Robbie replied, picking up his abandoned file and turning back to the first page.

"How long were you watching me?"

"Hm? Oh, all the time you were practically dancing a jig over there. You've never been a fidget James. I didn't like it." That led him to a thought "What on earth got you in that state in the first place, lad?"

James blushed. "I'd rather not say, Sir."

Robbie couldn't help grinning. "Go on with yeh lad, tell us!"

"I can't…" James said in an almost-whine.

"Can't or won't? Was it really that bad? Don't tell me yeh've got a kinky streak, Jim!" He exclaimed, his grin widening "Go on, tell us! Or I'll torture it out of yeh later, and don't think I won't…" He flicked his tongue across his lips suggestively, and James turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Oh alright, it was when you started yelling at Innocent and being all, y'know, forceful disciplinarian and… There, now you know, are you happy?" James was staring down at his twisting hands on the desktop.

After allowing himself just a moment's smile, Robbie replied, in a voice laden with promise, "Oh no bonny lad, I'm very, very cross…"


End file.
